convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Traversing Aether
Traversing Aether is a canon side story that began on September 24th, 2015, and ended on December 12th, 2015. The event was themed around various horror canons. Unknown horrors run amok in a mysterious facility known as Aether, and just as people from across the multiverse are pulled into it, they must also navigate their way through the hellish place, or become victim to its horrors. It was hosted by Atomyk. It can be found here. Participants * Alan Wake * Ash Williams * Ayano Tateyama * Carl Grimes * Catherine * Cleo Price * Daniel Angelle * Doctor Emily Grey * Emily Kaldwin * Huang Rong * Jean Kirstein * Jean-Luc Picard * Jenny * Johnny * Leo Elster * Locus * Max Rockatansky * Nathan Prescott * Nezumi * Rhonda Kerske * Roberta Mendez * Sendo Takeshi * Sherlock Holmes * Shion * Eighth Doctor * The Master * Travis * William Owen Herondale * Yuriko Omega Other Characters * Alvin * Catherine Chun (AI) * Cole MacGrath * Jack Krauser * Junko Enoshima * Nanami Yasuri * Nemesis T-Type * Roxas (AI) * Tarman Chapter Details Chapter One - "Welcome to Aether" Participants are forcibly pulled from their own worlds and into the Welcome Center in the Aether Facility, which was the site of a grisly massacre just a short while before. Save for foes from the same worlds interacting and a standoff with an armed Nathan Prescott, the group begins to work together to get out of the room. As they do, they discover multiple corpses and ransacked files, as well as strange devices for unlocking doors further in the facility. The majority of the group makes their way into the Medical Center, where they find a zombie within the decontamination area that they quickly subdue. Further in, they find more corpses, more zombies, and some scalpels to use as weapons, as they arrived unarmed. In a dental area, a corpse is found with an unusual spore in its mouth, and another is found hanging out of a ventilation duct. Receiving a few more door-opening devices, the group is contacted by an employee named Alvin via a radio in the area. Alvin informs them all that they need to get to the Command Center where he is, but will need to get through the Living Quarters to do so as their devices only have level one clearance. The entrance into said area is blocked by debris, but the group is able to get through by using oxygen tanks as makeshift bombs. Meanwhile, Jean Kirstein stays behind in the Welcome Center to do some more investigating. He doesn't find very much of note, though a computer does have the Umbrella logo on its screen. Nathan joins him, and both are startled as a body begins to rise up, though fortunately it is only Daniel waking late and not another zombie. Chapter Two - "Better Safe Than Sorry" As the explosion allows the group access to the Living Quarters, they are swarmed by a large group of zombies within, some drooling an acid found from the spore in the dental area. Finding more weapons and working together, they're able to subdue the swarm and explore further into the area. They discover through their investigation that the zombies had been staff members of the facility who had locked themselves within, only to become infected with the strange spore. Meanwhile, Nathan is able to update his device to level two clearance, and leads those with him into another section of the Living Quarters. As they rejoin the group, a surprise attack leaves Jean infected, and Alvin tells them to get to the Labs for antidote by going through The Planet area, though to reach it they require a level three clearance. Meanwhile, a small group who had gone through the vents meet Junko Enoshima, who informs them all of the Multiverse before they all rejoin the main group. Mad laughter echoing in the hallways is revealed to be from a crazed employee hiding within the cafeteria freezer, who brought the spore into the quarantined Living Quarters, ultimately infecting his coworkers. Convinced the group is behind everything, he transforms into a giant zombie, which attacks the group. Chapter Three - "Traversing the Planet" The group overcomes the beast, and finds the level three device within the freezer. With everyone together and out of the Living Quarters, Alvin guides them into The Planet, an area full of simulations that are all connected by a tunnel which will lead them to the labs and Jean's antidote, and then to Alvin himself. The first simulation is a dense forest which houses mutant insects, pteradons, and sentient zombies who kidnap Junko. The pteradons carry Nathan away, and Rhonda uses a flamethrower to down the insects, though this also leads to the forest catching fire. Most everyone manages to escape, save for Max, Picard, Sendo, and Huang Rong, who perish. The group is split up into two different areas. One group, in a desert, finds Nathan and a shellshocked scientist in the pteradon's nest. After a fight with the dinosaurs, they take the two unconscious men and move on. Meanwhile, the other group arrives in a swamp area, where they engage in fights with more zombies, one fight ending in an explosion so loud it leaves Captain America and Daniel with tinnitus. Eventually, all reunite in a fourth area, this one a cabin in the snow. Hearing Huang Rong crying for help in the basement, they find a mimic zombie instead, who manages to kill the scientist before being taken down in an electromagnetic explosion. The cause of said explosion is revealed to be Cole MacGrath, carrying an unconscoius Nanami Yasuri. Cole attempts to kill Nathan, but Carl attempts to stop him, only for Cole to kill Carl instead. The group tries to kill Cole, but he moves too fast and is too strong to be stopped. He reveals that he is the one behind the destruction of the facility, having grown tired of researchers trying to take the Crossed T-Virus sample he had. Not wanting it to go to waste, he injects it into Nanami, who mutates and attacks. Alvin reaches out over the radio and urges everyone to escape. Final Chapter - "Shattered Pathos" The group escapes the cabin, sending flares in that cause it to explode. Nanami is caught in the blast, as are a few stragglers within the group. However, Alvin urges the rest to hurry on towards Pathogen Research, as Jean doesn't have much time left. They do so, and encounter the zombie horde from the forest area of The Planet. A fight begins, but Nemesis T-Type and Jack Krauser step in and destroy them as Junko rejoins the group, along with latecomer Ayano. Krauser greets the group and informs them of what Cole had done in more detail before sending Jean and others to Pathogen Research while he takes others to the Computer Room. Within Pathogen Research, there are three boxes of either viruses or the antidote, which Alvin asks to be brought to him. With the dead scientists being the only ones who know which box is which, Jean and Captain America discern that the only box without a T contains no virus, and break it open. Once they do, a security program goes off, dousing the room in a strange mist to render them unconscious. They all flee, save for Nathan, who at this point has given into despair and stays behind. Jean is able to inject himself and be cured. Meanwhile, those at the Computer Room work to crack the password code. Rhonda and Junko succeed in doing so, and they gain access to Catherine Chun's AI. She mentioms research being done on a new pathogen Elliot is developing and carrying on his Reapers, but cannot say much more as some of the data is corrupted. The group from Pathogen Research joins them as she investigates the corruption, but suddenly she's overtaken by the hostile AI, who is heavily corrupted and declares he will delete everything. The entire facility then begins to break down, and the group hurries to rendezvous with Alvin. Within the Command Center, the group meets Alvin face-to-face, where he quickly explains that he needed the antidote in order to duplicate it back at headquarters in the off chance the virus ever leaves the facility. He also explains that what the AI is doing is liquidating the entire facility, which will leave it completely empty and sterilized. In order to escape that, the group flees, though Cleo falls to his death climbing up to the Hangar Bay. As Alvin goes to summon a transport, the group fights one more wave of zombies, including Nanami, who survived the explosion. During the fight, Junko is wounded and vanishes, and Jean wonders if he could save Nanami with the antidote. Epilogue Details Before Jean can try, Captain America snaps Nanami's neck and Alvin shoots the samples still with Jean. Using the transport, Alvin takes off by himself, and contacts the group one last time through the radio. He tells them he works for another organization and infiltrated the facility to take the antidote, as any leftover samples could be used to recreate the virus. He apologizes and explains that he can't take anyone with him, due to the randomness of their arrival. The corrupt AI appears one last time, only to be attacked by Nemesis. He receives a little bit of clarity and is revealed to be the Roxas AI before he vanishes, leaving a portal behind for people to escape into. Rhonda and Captain America leave together and arrive in Metro City. Catherine returns to Gregory House and resumes her usual antics. Shion and Nezumi arrive back home, where Shion tells his mother about what happened. Jean goes back to his world and is reunited with Sasha. Travis wakes up back home and plays with his friends. The Doctor is intercepted by a strange man who kills him in order to prevent the War Doctor from appearing. Doctor Grey is dropped onto a version of the Normandy. Trivia *In-Universe, this event is known as the "Aether Incident". *''Traversing Aether'' has received a lack of critical reception. Category:Side Stories Category:Traversing Aether